For The Motherless
by Dlbn
Summary: It's Mother's Day, and the mothers of the Loveless cast are less then perfect. But still, Ritsuka finds a way to celebrate.


Dlbn: Hey there, everyone! I know it's a day late, but welcome to my Loveless Mother's Day special!

Nbld: For anyone who read "For the Fatherless" for Father's Day, this story will have the same format.

Dlbn: One segment or each character.

Nbld: Right. And now, on with the fic!

Disclaimer: I do not own Loveless or any affiliated characters, species, terms, or events. All that belongs to Yun Kouga.

000

Twelve year old Ritsuka Aoyagi let out a pained grunt as the fork in his mother's left hand scraped against his right shoulder. Another day, another physical and mental attack from the mentally unstable Aoyagi. 'Mentally unstable' described the entire family, but she was the only female Aoyagi that Ritsuka could think of. He vaguely remembered having an aunt and cousins around when he was younger, but those memories were only based on photos he'd stumbled across. Ritsuka had lost his memory of the first 10 years of his life. It was because of this strange memory loss, that he couldn't explain, that his mother was the way she was. She believed he couldn't possibly be _her_ Ritsuka, and often attacked him. She would yell and threaten him, attack him with objects and fists. But as long as she was making some notice of his existence and presence he didn't care much. As long as she knew he was there and didn't leave his side, it was alright with him. She could do whatever. His fighter, Soubi Agatsuma, would patch him up anyway.

"You're not my Ritsuka! Give him back!" His mother yelled at him as she tried to slash at him again with the fork. "I want my Ritsuka!"

He didn't answer, only tried to dodge her attack. If he said anything, she'd just hurt him even more then she had already done. She seemed to grow tired of attacking her favorite punching bag and trudged off into the kitchen, muttering to herself. Once he was sure that the coast was clear, Ritsuka took off to the stairs that led to the second floor. Soubi was probably in his room by now, having used the window as a door to avoid his mother. Once at the top of the stairs, Ritsuka slowed his steps to a walk. If only his brother Seimei were here. He would _never_ let her lay a hand on him. And if she'd laid a hand on him before Seimei got home, he would remove it and stop her. Their father, however, hardly came home. And even if he did, he didn't seem to notice or care that she was hurting her son. He had stopped her once or twice that Ritsuka could remember.

Ritsuka reached his room and twisted the doorknob open. He pushed open the door as quickly as he could and walked in, shutting the door behind him. Sure enough, Soubi was sitting on the floor near his bed, smoking slowly on a cigarette. The blonde looked up at him.

"Hello, Ritsuka." He greeted. "I heard the commotion. Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah…" Ritsuka muttered, locking the door without even looking. "She didn't mean it."

"Ritsuka…"

"I don't want to talk about it, Soubi." Ritsuka walked over to his bed and sat, his tail curling around his left leg. "H-How was class?"

"Class was fine." Soubi nodded once. "How was school?"

"Fine."

"I'm glad."

"Mm…" Ritsuka nodded, clenching his fists on his knees. "Hey…Soubi?"

"Yes?"

"…Mother's day is coming up, and school's doing something for it…"

"Yes?"

"Should I tell my mom?"

Soubi paused for a moment, taking a long drag on his cigarette. "Personally, I wouldn't."

"W-why?"

He hadn't expected his fighter to say that.

"Well…pardon me if I'm out of line, Ritsuka, but suppose she does something like tonight at school?" Soubi offered. "I don't think anyone would let it slide by."

"Yeah…I guess you're right…but if I don't bring my mother…aren't people going to ask questions?" He wondered, wringing his hands together. "I wonder if it's best to just say she's sick or something…"

"That would probably be your best option."

Ritsuka looked at Soubi, eyes drawn to the cigarette between his fingers. "Could you put that out?" He whispered softly.

Soubi squashed the cigarette on his sleeve. "Hai, Ritsuka."

Ritsuka smiled softly, but he didn't say much else. Neither spoke for a moment. "Are you doing anything special for Mother's Day?" The second the words came out of his mouth, Ritsuka knew he'd said something wrong. He covered his mouth in shock. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have asked! Stupid, stupid, stupid." He shook his head with each 'stupid' that fell from his lips.

Soubi smiled softly and peeled his hands off of his mouth. "It's okay, Ritsuka. Don't worry so much." He brought Ritsuka's left hand to his lips and kissed the knuckle.

Soubi's parents had died in an accident when he was eight years old. Ritsuka knew that bringing up Mother's Day at all would probably hurt the male, and asking him about his plans for a holiday he had no need for was worse. He knew Soubi was masking his hurt, but he didn't call him out on it.

"Okay…"

Soubi smiled softly and laid his head back on the bed. "I might go to my parents' grave." He turned his head to look up at Ritsuka. "Would you go with me?"

"On Mother's Day?"

"Of course."

Ritsuka thought for a moment. Since Misaki didn't believe that he was her son anymore, having him around on Mother's Day would probably set her off. Maybe he should get out of the house for a while…

"Okay." He said. "I'll go with you, Soubi."

"Arigato, Ritsuka."

Ritsuka nodded. He might not be able to celebrate his own mother, but he could always celebrate the woman who gave him the best thing he'd ever had.

000

"Mother's Day is just around the corner!" Yoji and Natsuo's art teacher informed their class. "Seeing how everyone has the option to go home for the weekend, I thought maybe we should do something Mother's Day related! So we are going to be making Mother's Day gifts this week. Feel free to use any medium you want, and any supplied you want. The decision is yours of what to do." She smiled. "You may begin."

The students immediately broke into chatter about what they wanted to make, and their Mother's Day plans. Natsuo and Yoji exchanged a look.

"By 'mother', does she mean 'Nagisa-sensei' for us?" Yoji asked his one-eyed fighter.

Natsuo shrugged. "I guess so." He said. "Who else would we do something for?"

Yoji shrugged. "What does Nagisa-sensei like?" He paused. "Other then…you know…Ritsu."

The Zeroes giggled to themselves. "She loves Lolita…"

Yoji frowned. "Something we can make, idiot."

Natsuo rolled his eye. "She likes you." He said. "Draw yourself."

Yoji glared. "What about her sister?"

"What about her?"

"She misses her sister and she likes her." Yoji said. "She only likes me because I look a lot like her, apparently." He smiled, proud of that fact for some reason that he didn't quite understand. "I thought maybe we can get some pictures or something and make a scrapbook page. Nagisa-sensei does that scrapbook stuff all the time."

"I'm…pretty sure that would only upset her, Yoji."

Yoji folded his arms and glared. "Fine! You think of something then!"

"She likes cutesy things." Natsuo informed, nodding once. "So make something cute. If Ritsuka can do it with zero art skills, I think we can do something too."

Yoji nodded once. "Hm." He agreed. "But what?"

"I don't know…"

Neither spoke for a few minutes.

"She likes Princesses."

"So…draw her a princess…?" Natsuo scratched the side of his head.

"It's something for your mother." A male fighter informed them. "It's supposed to be special. To show what she means to you? That's what Mother's Day is about, isn't it?"

Yoji glared. "Well, what do _you_ suggest, oh so smart one?" He folded his arms over his chest.

"Make her a card."

Yoji and Natsuo exchanged a look. "I guess…" They agreed.

They set off to grab what they needed.

000

Instead of going to school the next day, Ritsuka found himself in the local cemetery. He knew the path he was taking pretty well, though he'd only been there once with Soubi. At a grave, he stopped and set down a bouquet of flowers that he had bought with money he took from the guest room, where his father stayed the few times he came home. Ritsuka pressed his palms together and closed his eyes in prayer. After a few minutes, he opened his eyes and put his hands in his pockets. He read the name on the grave.

Agatsuma.

"Hi, Soubi's mom and dad." He greeted. "Um…I'm Ritsuka…I know that…the last time I was here…Soubi and I uh…" He flushed, remembering the little make-out session he and Soubi had shared at the grave. "Yeah…so…sorry about that…"

Ritsuka wanted desperately to have Soubi with him, so he could grab the blonde's hand.

"I'm Soubi's sacrifice…" He paused. "I guess you know what that means, hm? Well…um…we're very close and…he's…a great guy…a good friend…" He flushed. "I'm not sure he was planning on coming up here on Mother's Day…and I have to hide from my own mother then, so I can't come. I guess…I just…wanted to say thanks." He laughed. "I'm talking to a grave…you probably think I'm crazy. Thanks for what? For…Soubi. He's the best thing that's ever happened to me, and the only person who cares about me and…I wouldn't have him if it wasn't for you guys…so arigato, Agatsuma-sama…Agatsuma-sama." He bowed his head and prayed again before opening his eyes. "Arigato for Soubi."

He walked away from the grave, and back down the path he'd come through. He'd go to school, though he'd be late. But late was better then never, really. As Ritsuka left, he didn't notice the blonde coming up the other way to the grave stone. Soubi came to a stop in front of the grave, not having seen Ritsuka either.

"I don't come here often enough." He told the grave. "I'm sorry." A few moments passed. "I guess I blame Ritsu for me not wanting to come here. His idea of me getting in with you spooked me. I've never gotten over it. But Mother's Day is coming up, so I suppose now is as good a time to get over the fear, hm?" He paused for a little more, thinking of what to say. "It's been hard living without you guys. Ritsu's a monster. But I'm pretty sure that you're aware of that, mom. You _were _his fighter after all." He sighs. "I don't want to upset you, but my ears? That's his fault too. My back, my power, my ears, my complete lack of free will, my complete and utter obedience and loyalty to my sacrifice…all his fault."

He felt like a moron, talking to a gravestone. But he had no one to really talk to. The only other person who knew the extent of Ritsu's madness was Nagisa-sensei, and she hated him. He had no other option but his deceased mother. She had to have suffered at the hands of Ritsu, being his fighter and all.

"I don't really have much to say…I'm just at a crossroads." He sat down on the grass. "Seimei has messaged me. My former sacrifice? He wants me back. I'm not going. I refuse. I know, it's unheard of for a fighter to ignore his sacrifice, but Seimei gave me to his brother. Ritsuka. The kid I was here with a few days ago. I love that boy with all my heart, and I don't want to leave him. I promised I'd never leave, so I'm keeping that promise. But when Seimei comes after me to Ritsuka…I don't know if I have the strength to fight him." Soubi sighed. "But I suppose I'll have no choice." He said. "But anyway, I came here to say happy Mother's Day. And that I miss both of you." He noticed a bouquet of flowers on the grave. "Who…?" He leaned over and peeled back the paper. There was a horribly drawn chibi kitten on the card. He recognized the handwriting underneath it.

_Thank you for Soubi._

Ritsuka. Soubi smiled. "I think I know what to do." He said, standing and brushing grass and dirt off of his pants. "Thank you. Both of you." He looked at the flowers and the card again. "Thank you for having me, so I could be there for _him_."


End file.
